


Totally Next Generation

by BackstreetGal1984



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackstreetGal1984/pseuds/BackstreetGal1984
Summary: Life for best friends Cam, Alice and Claudia isn't easy when your moms are frequently out of town for one mission or another.
Relationships: Mother/Daughter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Totally Next Generation

Ten year old Claudia watched her mom slip into her red cat suit, a look of annoyance on her face. 

"I can't believe you're leaving town again, for the tenth time this week alone," she said sourly. 

Pausing in what she was in the middle of, Clover glanced over at her daughter. 

"Claudia, honey, I can't stay home all the time when evil doers are doing bad things," she replied. 

"But that seems to happen 90 percent of the time, mom. I hardly ever get to see you because you're always gone so much. And it's not just me that feels this way. Cam and Alice don't get to spend enough time with their moms either, because they're gone just as much as you are." 

Now fully garbed in her red cat suit, Clover approached her daughter and placed her hands on Claudia's shoulders. 

"When Cam's mom, Alice's mom and i come back from our latest job, the six of us will have a mother daughter night. How does that sound?"

"You promise, mom?" 

"I promise, sweetie." 

A few houses down from Claudia's , Cam was having the same type of disagreement with her own mother, who was in the middle of gathering together a few supplies that she, Alice's mom and Claudia's mom would need on their current assignment. 

"Tonight was supposed to be our mother daughter movie time and now you're having to leave." 

Heaving a sigh at her daughter's irritation, Sam looked over her shoulder at her daughter. 

"We've been through all this several times already, Cam. The work Alice's mom, Claudia's mom and I do is important when it comes to the world." 

"So, your work is more important then spending time with your own daughter?"

Across the street from Cam's house, Alice had her arms folded over her chest as she watched her mom slip into her cat suit, a frown on her face.

"Looks like I'll be staying home alone again for the fifth night in a row," she said in a bitter voice.

Seeing her daughter's unhappiness, Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter in a solid hug.

"I'm sorry for this, sweetie, but it's part of my job. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."


End file.
